


comforting

by badfaithed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Present Tense, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfaithed/pseuds/badfaithed
Summary: a late night/early morning encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more of a drabble than a fic but i haven't written anything in so long that i would feel bad if i didn't post this, lol. also first contribution to this fandom !

Oikawa returns to his dorm room after a long lived gathering with his high school friends at 3am to see Sugawara scooping what appears to be fried egg into his mouth under the dim light of the desk lamp.

“Suga-chan?” Oikawa says cautiously, slipping out of his shoes at the doorway and stepping into their shared space, slightly startled by Sugawara’s disheveled appearance. He glances down at the glare of his phone screen and confirmed that it is, in fact, ten past three in the morning. Usually Suga would be asleep by now – he often went to bed earlier than Oikawa, even. “Er, why are you eating eggs this late?”

“Tooru!” Suga answers a second late, his droopy hazel eyes raising to meet Oikawa’s as he stands up, the plastic spoon clattering onto the desktop. The grey haired boy smiles tiredly with a somewhat embarrassed and guilty expression, and Oikawa blinks back at him, slightly confused. “Suga-chan, why aren’t you asleep yet? Rest is essential to health, you know,” Oikawa replies, clicking his tongue. 

Suga bites his lip lightly, and opts to tell the truth after a moment of consideration. “I couldn’t fall asleep without you in here.” Oikawa’s eyes widen, and he grins when he sees the pink flush of Suga’s cheeks, letting the other boy continue. “I know I complain about you making too much noise when you’re here and I’m trying to sleep, but it’s too quiet when you’re not around after all.” Suga says sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He moves his gaze back to Oikawa, only to see the brown haired setter smiling widely before bursting into laughter.

“Suga-chan, you’re hopeless,” Oikawa sighs like a doting parent, stepping forward and hugging the unsuspecting Suga, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Tooru!” Suga attempts a complaining tone, but it falls flat, turning into an affectionate one instead. Relenting, Suga relaxes against the taller boy, letting him ramble on about health and sleep.

Somewhere along the line of listening to Oikawa talking endlessly about alien conspiracies or volleyball or whatever fad he was into at the time every day, Sugawara had started to find the sound comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mulberryeyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
